1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic excavator.
2. Background Information
A hydraulic excavator is equipped with an exhaust processing device. An exhaust processing device is connected to an engine through a connection pipe (exhaust pipe) for processing exhaust from the engine. The exhaust processing device includes a diesel particulate filter device and a selective catalytic reduction device. The diesel particulate filter device reduces particulate matter in the exhaust. The selective catalytic reduction device reduces nitrogen oxides (NOx) in the exhaust.
When the exhaust processing device is attached to the engine so as to be supported by the engine, a heavy object is provided on top of the engine. Consequently, a load on a bracket for attaching the exhaust processing device to the engine becomes larger. The weight of the bracket increases when the size of the bracket is increased to strengthen the bracket.
Therefore, the exhaust processing device is preferably attached to a supporting object other than the engine. For example, in Japan Patent Laid-open Patent Publication 2012-097413, a table is provided via supporting legs on an upper frame. The diesel particulate filter device and the selective catalytic reduction device are disposed on an upper surface of the table.